Beyond The Eye
by narath
Summary: This is a modern day crossover of Gorillaz and Batman Beyond. When 2D is a teenager He moves to Gotham City and becomes the new Batman. Although maybe he is not as much of a hero as he thought he was.


On the day the boy with the blue hair was going to move to Gotham City, he sat in a wooden chair next to the window in his room. Stuart was thinking about all of the new changes in his life. The thought that he was no longer going to be living in Sussex haunted him. Stuart never wanted to leave although his parents did. The teenager was afraid that he would never see England or his friends ever again. He looked out the window of his almost empty room observing the neighborhood houses as he thought about these horrible things. Although England and his buddies were not the only thing on his mind.

Stuart definitely did not want to forget about the tree that stood in the yard of his home. It was a tall and beautiful tree with dark green leaves. The tree was there his whole life. As a young child he would climb that tree and act like he was flying when he stuck his head out from the branches . When he was bored he would sit underneath it as he read a book. Sometimes he even felt so lonely that he was convinced that the tree was his only friend. Although that would only happen when his friends would start fighting with him about the silliest things.

He then took out a sketch book and a pen from one of the cases that he used to pack his things for the move. The teen would have taken a picture of the tree with his camera if his buddies had not destroyed it. He began to draw the tree so he could still see it when he was in Gotham City. Once he started to draw the tree he realized something strange about it. There was a bat on one of the branches. The bat was asleep minding its own business. The shade from the leaves protected it from the sun. Stuart was shocked by this. He did not understand why a bat would be all alone on a tree in the middle of the day and not in a cave somewhere. Although Stuart was distracted by the sound of knocking from the other side of his door.

"Stuart? Darling your friends are here to say goodbye." His mother said as she opened the door to reveal that his friends were right behind her. One of his friend's name was Josh. He had Short brown hair and tan skin. His other friend was named Eric. He had short black hair and white skin. One thing they shared was that they were a foot shorter then Stuart and that they were both trouble makers.

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Pot." His friend Eric said with a sarcastic voice as he watched Stuart's mother leave the room.

"You to Eric." She said with a smile as she did not realize that Eric did not care to see her or Stuart's father. Eric was mad at Stuart's parents for making him move to America.

"I can not believe your leaving us Stu! Can't you convince your parents to stay here?! You are the life of the party, man! We will never be the same with out you!" Josh said in disappointment.

"Can't." Stuart said in replay as he started to stare at the bat once again.

"Can't? That's all you can say?!" Josh asked.

" I want to stay here just as much as you want me to but my parents will not take no for an answer." Stuart

said.

" What are you looking at anyway?" Eric asked as he noticed that Stuart was glaring out the window in confusion.

"Yeah, what is so important that you can't even make eye contact with us?!" Josh asked in annoyance.

"See that bat over there?" Stuart asked as he pointed to the tree outside his house.

His friends both looked out the window and saw no bat on the tree. They thought he was crazy. Stuart then saw a smaller, younger bat fly to the same branch and fall asleep next to the more matured bat. Stuart was freaked out by what he saw. This was very unnatural for bats to be out this time of day. Before they could say a thing to each other, Stuart's father walked into the room.

"We need to go soon or we will miss our plane. Say goodbye to your friends so we can go." Stuart's father said as he walked out of the room.

"I guess this is good bye. I will miss you both." Stuart said with a faint smile.

"Yeah, I will miss you to." Eric said as he still wondered why Stuart was seeing things that they were not seeing.

Josh and Eric did not want to call him on it though. They thought that he may have just been high or that he just had not slept in a few days. They could tell that he was not in a good place. Stuart did look very tired and stressed out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Josh asked.

"I will be fine." Stuart said with a frown.

"Hey, at least we can call each other on the phone if we need someone to talk to, right?" Eric said with a smile.

Stuart nodded his head in agreement to what Eric had said. Eric and Josh left his room to go back to there own homes. He became so angry at his parents for just abandoning there home and there careers like this. They would not even tell him the reason for why they were leaving or why they were moving to Gotham of all places. As an act of anger he threw the sketchbook that had the unfinished drawing of the tree. The sketchbook hit the wall as he screamed in anger.


End file.
